Spar With Me
by CygnusWriter
Summary: Trish has awakened her stand ability after the fight with Notorious B.I.G. However, she still needs help defending herself in case another situation like this happens again. So, she asks Giorno to spar with her. Fluff, slight Canon Divergence. All characters are owned by Hirohiko Araki. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

After the fight with the invincible **Notorious B.I.G,** the gang was currently sleeping in the turtle, trying to get some rest after that event. It was certainly something they have never witnessed before. A stand that comes out after the user dies? It makes no sense to any of them. What would be the point? Better yet, how would they know their own stand can be activated after death? Have they tried it before? So many questions were being asked but not answered. However, they have somehow trampled over it with Trish's awakened stand, **Spice Girl.** If it wasn't for her stand, they would have been all dead with no trace left behind.

Trish was the only one in the room that wasn't sleeping. She was sitting on the brown, one seated chair, recalling the past events. There was two that she remembered the most though. The first was finally summoning something the rest of the gang had; a stand. She was surprised when it first came out, talking to her on how to defeat (well, escape) **Notorious B.I.G.** Not only that, she learned of her stand and it's ability. Creating soft surfaces that felt like rubber. It was an interesting ability that seemed unique to her.

However, the second one was something that made her flinch. Before **Spice Girl** was ever summoned, she didn't know how to defeat the seemingly invincible stand, nor did the rest of the gang. Though, there was one person that seemed to have an idea. The latest member of the Buccellati Team, Giorno Giovanna. The blond realized that there was no way to actually defeat the stand, but a way to get rid of it. Trish remembered the horrid look on his face when he cut his hands off on the glass shard. His hair was becoming messy because of the wind, and when he fell back onto the plane floor with staggering amounts of blood pooling out of his arms, she thought he was dead. A young fifteen year old who had a dream of becoming a Gangstar, dead because he wanted to save his team.

After she remembered the the memories, she looked at Giorno. He was sleeping soundly on another one seated chair across from her. She looked at his face, then her eyes fell on his hands. Right after the battle was finished, she ran up to Giorno (who was still unconscious), and tried to reattach his hand. It was a difficult process, but she somehow got the hand to go back into his arm socket, she guessed it was help from Giorno's own stand, **Gold Experience.** If he didn't think to use his brooch as a way to get his hand back, he could never use his stand's true abilities and fight again.

Trish was grateful to have such a teammate, a guardian to protect her in times of need. However, with her newfound stand and learning **Spice Girl's ability,** she can now do much more. Trish realized how much she was staring at Giorno and immediately snapped her eyes to look at something else. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

_He's done so much for us… for me…_ She thought. If he didn't sacrifice his hands, none of them would be here today. Trish raised her hands in front of her face and looked at them. _If I were to use **Spice Girl's ability** to its full potential, I would need to practice on something…_ She looked at Giorno again. _Or someone…_

An idea clicked in her head when the final words crossed her mind. If she were to get stronger, she would need to spar with somebody, and who else to do that but with Giorno, the one who unlocked her stand in the first place. She moved her eyes to the clock that was on the wall. It was 11:45 PM. This was a great time to go out and talk with him, she wouldn't be able to disturb anybody, and even though there are multiple gangsters that are out to get her, she knows Giorno's first priority is her safety.

She stood up and walked towards the said blond, trying her best to not awake anyone else. When she was beside him, she again observed his face. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing was slow and calm, and was overall pretty relaxed. She was happy that he was okay after the event, but right now she wanted him awake.

"Giorno?" She whispered. It was the lowest voice she could possibly do, but could still be heard by him. After a few moments, she tried again but this time by nudging him. "Giorno, are you awake?". It was after a couple of nudges that his body is finally becoming conscious. He opened his green eyes a little, looking at the person who wakened him.

"Trish? Are you alright? Why did you wake me up?" Giorno questioned. He looked at the clock and then sighed. "It's pretty late, I think we should go back to sleep for tomorrow."

"Well, yes but I wanted to talk to you about something, in private." Giorno cocked his eyebrow toward her at the request. He looked at her face and saw a little bit of worry and concerned mixed into one. He couldn't just ignore her.

"Well, if it's something important, then I will be glad to talk to you". He said with a smile. Trish smiled back at him, at least he was willing to help with her situation. Giorno then spoke up again. "Wait, if we're going outside the turtle, wouldn't that be dangerous? There are many people that are after you Trish, I don't want you to get captured by them." The pinkette's face turned a little red after he said this. She was right about her safety being his first priority. Trish shook her head a little to get the thought out of her head.

"No it's alright, I don't think they would come after us immediately, because of the plane crash, they suspect that all of us died." Trish did have a point. This was their first time in a while to have a break. Giorno stood up and headed towards the exit of the turtle.

"Well, let's get going then". Giorno headed out of the turtle first, with Trish following. They appeared on the island that was Sardinia. However, they weren't near to the location to where the photo is. They would have to at least walk for an hour to get to that place. The two were on a beach, with the sound of waves crashing onto the land and on the rocks. They walked a little further from the turtle, till they stopped near some trees. "Alright, this looks like a good spot. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Trish gulped a little and noticed something. This was probably the first time they were alone together, just the two of them. The two always had someone else with them. That wasn't important now though, but the thought crossed her mind. "W-Well… first I wanted to say, is thank you Giorno. You fought against the monster, and I never really got the chance to say thank you to anyone…" The blond that was mentioned put up a happy smile. "The second one is well… I wanted to talk to you about how to control your stand for offensive and defensive purposes." Trish finished, getting the point of meeting out of the way. The pinkette was waiting for a response, before looking at the boy in front of her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, he looked surprised. "Um… Gior-" The blond interrupted her.

"When did you get your stand ability?!" Giorno asked in question and shock. Trish was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but it would make sense. Who would have thought she was a natural stand user? _Interesting, a natural born stand user… Just like me…_ Giorno had many questions to ask, but decided it was best for another time.

"Oh that's right, guess I didn't tell you yet, huh? Well, my stand is called **Spice Girl,** and it's ability is to make anything soft with a touch of it's fingers." Trish explained. Giorno put his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Do you want to see it? I can try and call it out." The blond nodded.

Trish had a stern look on her face when she tried summoning it on her own for the first time. It was hard, but after a few seconds of concentration, she awoke her stand.

**"Spice Girl!"** She shouted out into the night. The stand manifested beside her, floating. Giorno observed it. It looked human, except with the mathematical symbols on her head, pads on her shoulder, and a full pink exterior. He was amazed. Never has he seen such a bright and colourful stand. Giorno was actually impressed and proud of her. The blond realized it was his turn now.

**"Gold Experience!"** Giorno called out, his stand manifesting right beside him. After using it for a while, he got used to summoning his stand, able to use it in a snap. Like it's name, it's primary colour was gold. It also had brooches, similar to the ones Giorno has on his jacket. The awakening of his stand also made him emit a gold aura around him, signifying its power.

_**"Interesting… So this is what they look actually look like."**_ Both of them were surprised from the voice. Out of the two, Trish was the only one who was familiar with the voice, as it was the same voice that guided their way to safety on the plane. However, it was the first time Giorno heard a stand talk overall. Guess new things are happening a lot today.

"What do you mean by that?" Giorno questioned the stand. He was puzzled by the fact that this was happening at all.

_**"Well, since I can share thoughts with my user, I can also share memories. The memories she has are mine as well. I already know what you look like, what Gold Experience looks like, and it's abilities from Trish's mind. It is better to look at the real thing though."**_

Giorno asked another question. "Do you have your own conscious, like moving on your own?".

_**"Yes, but only if my user allows me too. If she's in a dire situation, her mind can tell me to act on my own."**_

Trish spoke up at this. "So that's how you came up with those strategies on the plane then. It was my mind telling me to survive, doing whatever it can so I can continue my life." Her stand nodded, answering her question. Trish sighed heavily, how could all of this happen in less than 24 hours? She figured it was normal for stand users to go through this everyday, but now that she had her own stand, could she just adjust to it? She needed to learn how to defend herself with her own power, not let someone take their own life because of her. She couldn't live with herself if that ever happened. The girl had one more thing to ask Giorno before sleeping for the night. "Giorno, can I request something?"

Giorno raised his head to look at her. "Sure, go ahead." If she was going to learn how to fend others off, she was going to have to practice, using not only fate, but also her stand.

"Can you spar with me?" It was a simple offer. Just have a pretend fight so she could learn how to use her stand properly. The pinkette lowered her head and spoke again. "It's alright if you don't want to, I understand that it's late, and we have a big day tomorrow, but I just want to know what it feels like to actually fight somebody. I'm going to have to get used to it anyway with how things have been going on lately."

Giorno thought about it, but decided to accept her request. "Alright, I guess we could. It would be good for me as well." Trish's expression went from down to up in less than a second.

"Yes! Thank you Giorno!" The blond grinned at how excited she was. "Okay, how should we start?"

"Well I think, we should be at least a little far apart from each other. Both of our stands are close ranged, so we should approach each other with ideas in our head on how to defeat each other. Don't hesitate to use your stand ability for offensive or defensive purpose. Also, the first to pin both arms of their opponents and trap them, wins. This way, we can't use our stand to attack because we are trapped, which makes one of us the victor. Does that sound fair?" Trish nodded.

"Wow Giorno, it's amazing how you can think of such things in a short amount of time." She complemented. The blond's cheeks reddened, but neither of them noticed.

They moved away from each other until Giorno held a hand up to stop them.

"This is good enough. Okay, ready whenever you are." Trish thought of doing a countdown until **Spice Girl** appeared behind her.

_**"May I start the match?"**_ The stand asked. Trish agreed to her stands proposal.

_**"Alright, we are starting on three. One… two…"**_ Both stand users looked at each other before the final number was countdown. _**"three!"**_

They both ran towards each other, the stands they had were behind them. Trish ran towards Giorno's left and let **Spice Girl **out to pull a fast punch towards the blond's direction. He saw this coming and ducked under the fist. This left her open for a counterattack. The boy then swung a fist to Trish's stomach, which was suddenly blocked by **Spice Girl's** other hand. After the exchange, they moved back to think of another strategy. An idea popped into Giorno's head as he rushed forward with **Gold Experience,** the stand making an attempt to kick at Trish. She saw what was coming and immediately when to block the attack. She used her stand's fist to hit Giorno's stand, which connected. The golden stand was pushed back, and because it hit it's leg, it also affected Giorno's, which made his pants rip a little, exposing a bit of skin and showing a slight bruise.

"I got you! How did you like that?" Trish exclaimed. She was clearly proud of herself for landing a hit on a skilled stand user. Giorno smirked.

"Hmm, you actually got me. I'm impressed once again. However, I feel like we have been neglecting our true abilities. Why not the next time we attack each other, we use our stands power?" The pinkette was taken aback by this. She did not know how to activate her softening power remotely, the previous times being activated by **Spice Girl** itself.

"O-Oh, alright, but I don't know to use it by myself…"

"Remember how you said before that it was your mind that told you to survive, and your stand and it's abilities activated upon instinct? Think of it like that when I'm attacking you."

"Now it makes sense! Alright, give me your best shot, Giorno!"

They both got into a sort of fighting stance. "Alright, here it comes." The boy shouted out **"Gold Experience"** and swiftly punched the ground. What came out of the ground was a tree that was growing quickly. It was heading towards Trish at a fast rate. She didn't have enough time before she braced for impact.

She definitely felt something, but instead of a sharp pain, it was a soft, elastic like touch. The pinkette looked down at what happened. The tree still reached her, but it looked like it was bending around her. It lost it's sharp edge, and instead became a sort of pillow.

"I was right, it does activate out of instinct. That will be really useful for the future." Giorno commented on the moment. The tree then died and collapsed onto the floor.

"Don't relax now, we still didn't decide on a victor yet." Upon hearing these words, Trish felt determined to defeat him.

"Your right. I'll do my best. I will defeat you!" Trish pointed at him. He had a sly grin on his face.

"Alright then, go ahead." **Gold Experience** appeared in front of him in a defensive stance.

She was about to attack when a voice was heard. _**"Hey, I have a plan to defeat him."**_ It was her stand, communicating with her, so she listened closely. **_"When you try to attack him, rush your fists at him. You can turn anything soft, even if his arms are made of gold! Use this to your advantage. Your offensive instinct will allow you to activate the ability. Go now before he gets to suspicious!"_**

Trish then ran towards him again, but with an actual plan this time, she was more confident in herself. She summoned **Spice Girl** and once again swung her fist at Giorno, which was blocked by **Gold Experience's** arm, just like what she expected. She could still use her ability even if one of her hands are unavailable, and it seemed he was open.

This was her _**chance.**_

**"Now, Spice Girl! WWAAANNNAABEEEE!"** She used her free hand to rapidly punch at **Gold Experience,** which used it's other arm to block the barrage. It was a big mistake on Giorno's end. Right when the fist made contact with the arm of gold, it suddenly became soft. The blond tried to keep his guard up but because of his stand's arm becoming lighter and lighter, he couldn't control his own arm. The arm became so soft that her punches phased through it, hitting Giorno's actual, human arms. His other arm started to become softer, and then he lost control of that arm.

Giorno was defenseless, losing control of both arms. He was exposed, completely at her mercy. She then grabbed both of his soft limbs, dropped him, and pinned him to the ground. Giorno chuckled and looked at her with his soft green eyes. "You beat me, fair and square. You win." Trish laughed out loud, and Giorno couldn't help himself but join in as well.

After their moment ended, Trish realized the kind of position they were in. The pinkette was straddling Giorno's waist, and still had his arms pinned with her hands. Her face began to grow hot and she became quite flustered, so she quickly got off of him. She brushed the dirt that was on her skirt and was about to apologize before she heard a "ahem" coming from the blond's direction. She looked at him, then he averted his eyes to his arms. Trish let out a small "oops" and commanded Spice Girl to undo the effect. After a few seconds, Giorno regained control of his arms and stood back up. He pointed his head towards the turtle.

"I think that's enough for tonight. I think we should get some rest." Trish agreed and headed back into the turtle.

They entered the turtle as quietly as they could. Giorno went back to sit on his one seated chair, and was about to close his eyes before he heard a whisper.

"Giorno, I have one final request that I would like." He let out a hum to know he was listening. "C-Can I s-sleep w-with y-y-you?" The blond glanced at her with wide eyes, before giving a light smile. He nodded and offered his hand. Trish grabbed it, and then was pulled into his chest, his arms quickly embracing here. She turned bright red, and looked up at his eyes once again. She felt so calm and safe looking at them. The pinkette placed her hands on his chest and then put her head against it. She then felt his hand playing with the hairs on her neck, and that alone put her to a deep sleep, knowing she was being protected by someone she cares for a lot.

Giorno noticed her breathing and realized she was asleep. It would be rather embarrassing if the gang saw them like this, but he didn't really care. At least he helped somebody with their problems, that is what really matters. Before he lost consciousness, he whispered one final thing to her.

_"Buona notte e sogni d'oro."_

* * *

**So that's a wrap (for now atleast)! I've always wanted to write about these two, and since there is not much about these two, I decided to give a treat to the GioTrish fans out there. Maybe I'll add a second chapter to see what happens in the morning. We'll see. Thank you for reading this! I appreciate a follow and favourite, and feedbacks are always welcome. I want to try and improve with my writing and stuff so I can make better stories for you guys, but for now, _Arrivederci!_**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, there was light shining all over the surface on the world, including the inside of Coco Jumbo. Narancia was faced with such light, which caused him to wake up. His eyes opened and immediately closed from the sudden brightness. "Ah… damn sun..." He said with an irritated tone. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was unsuccessful. He sighed in defeat as he stood up and walked to the fridge to get something to drink. The gangster got a bottle of water, uncapped the top and drank almost half of it. "Refreshing…" Narancia was about to go back to his seat but then looked at his teammates. He was always grateful for having them. After all, he wouldn't be here without them. The boy smiled when he went to look at each one of them.

Mista was like a brother to him, always making jokes and having fun, and being great partners during battles. His eyes went to the next person, which was Abbacchio. He was like a dad to him, always scolding him when he did something bad or got on his nerves, but that was because he was trying to protect him, which Narancia respected greatly. Next was Buccellati, the one that saved him, technically. Sure, Fugo was the one that found him, but the man with zippers all over his clothes was the one that taught him how to live. He almost teared up at the memory. He was about to comment on the next person, but then noticed something strange.

He saw not one, but two people on the brown chair, those being Giorno and Trish. He silently gasped at the position they were in; the blond's arms embracing the girl, while she had her face in his neck. Narancia dropped his water bottle, mouth still agape. _No fucking way. This must be some kind of illusion. Maybe it's a stand! _Narancia thought. He quickly pulled out his radar, and scanned the area. He detected only five other signals, those being his fellow gang members. _Ethier my radar somehow malfunctioned, or this is reality. Why have didn't they tell us before they had something going on between them?_ He shook his head. _Well, if they wanna have their moment, then I won't be rude and disturb them._ He turned his body towards his seat on the couch, and then took a step forward.

_**CRUNCH!**_

The sound startled him, jumping back with a shout. "**AHHHH!" **the one who screamed fell on his bottom on the ground. He looked at the source of such a noise; his forgotten water bottle. He subconsciously facepalmed himself. He then heard a click of what sounds like a gun. The boy saw Mista, who just woke up with wide eyes, aimed the shooting weapon at him.

"Oi Narancia! What the hell man!? You scared me, I thought you were an enemy for a second!" The gunslinger yelled at him for his mistake. He sighed in relief, thankful that there was no actual enemy. Anger was building up in Narancia, as he stood up and poked his finger at Mista's chest.

"Well you didn't have to point your fucking gun at me! You could've shot me, you idiot!" the eighteen year old then defended himself.

"Don't put the blame on me, you dumbass! You were the one who made the noise! Atleast I tried to protect all of us if there was an actual enemy!"

"Atleast I wasn't the one who almost killed his friend!"

"Do you want to fight me?!"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"**WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE! BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!" **

The two looked at the sudden voice, and then shut themselves up. It was Abbacchio who stopped their bickering at each other. They put themselves at a distance and and scoffed at each other. "You guys are supposed to be mature enough to handle a misunderstanding, not fucking argue with each other like a bunch of children. For Christ's sake, grow up you two." Abbacchio finished with an annoyed look at his face, probably because they disturbed his sleep.

"Abbacchio's right, it was a simple mistake, but you guys argued for no reason. You should apologize to one another." Buccellati said. The gang leader was extremely tired after the event, and all he wanted was to rest. However, it was also his job to lead his team to victory and defeat the Boss, so if they were going to work together to their fullest, they better have some sort of agreement. The ones who started this entire thing said their sorries, and everything was back to normal. Well… sort of.

"Now that's done with, why don't we switch our attention to the lovebirds?" Narancia asked, gaining the attention of the rest of the gang, excluding of course the ones he was referring to. He pointed a finger at their direction, and soon their eyes followed.

Mista gasped, Abbacchio just stared, and Buccellati smiled. Giorno and Trish were still in the chair, and they somehow slept through all of the commotion. It was then that the blond moved his head a little to the side, away from the pinkette. She then nuzzled further into him, which made him smile.

"Holy shit… I never knew…" Mista chuckled, then put his hand over his mouth to silence himself.

"This is probably the most peaceful thing I've ever seen since starting this journey." Buccellati stated. Narancia and Mista agreed with him.

"I think we should wake them up, we don't have much time left, and we better get this over with now, plus I don't want to see his damn smile anymore." Abbacchio recommended. Suddenly, they heard a small yawn. It was from Giorno, who was finally waking up. He opened his eyes and saw his team standing in front of him. "Oh, good morning everyone." He said calmly, while turning his head to look at Trish. "Looks like she hasn't woken yet, are we heading out now?" The blond questioned.

"Yeah, we were going to leave now, but we saw you two cuddling with each other and didn't want to disrupt you guys." Narancia admitted, which made the gangster blush a little. Giorno sighed and grinned at him.

"It's all right, I respect you guys for that. Also, the reason for this was because she asked to sleep with me because of something, so I accepted her offer." It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't want to let them know what happened last night. It was just a thing between him and Trish.

"All right then. We're heading out now, so if you could wake her up, then we can head to our destination faster." Giorno nodded, and soon his teammates were outside the turtle. The blond moved his hands from Trish's back, and onto her shoulders, shaking a little. The pinkette mumbled something, then woke up to see Giorno's green eyes, looking at her own. She let out a light yawn and smacked her lips a little.

"Oh, good morning Giorno. How did you sleep?" She asked for his opinion.

"I probably haven't slept that well in ages, so thank you for making me finally have a good night's rest." Trish felt something warm in her heart when he said that.

"Ditto." She replied, making them both have a quick laugh. She then rested her forehead on his, nose brushing with his. She sighed and Giorno can feel her breath on his lips.

"Trish… what ar-" he couldn't finish his sentence before soft, pink lips were against his. If he wasn't wide awake before, then he certainly was now. He was taken aback. No one ever kissed him before. Not like this. _My first ever kiss…_ he thought, still trying to believe if this was reality. The kiss ended when Trish pulled back, the girl's face red as a tomato. He was dazed, mouth still open.

"I-I'm sorry G-Giorno, I-I should have as-" the blond gripped her chin and pulled her lips to his once again. The boy closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. Trish was surprised, but in a good way. It was a mutual feeling, one of happiness. After a few seconds, he disconnected their mouths, shaking a little from the intensity.

Giorno then reached up to touch his lips, which felt swollen, but he wasn't complaining.

"Trish, I have a question." The pinkette nodded, signaling him to continue. "Why did you kiss me?"

"W-Well… I just wanted to show you how much I c-care for you. You treat me so well, and I wanted you to feel the same. You were the one that awakened my stand, you were the one that showed me I can do something. That's why… that's why I k-kissed you. You taught me so many things, saved me too, saved us. I… just wanted to show you how thankful I was." She stated, gulping after her speech was done.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my hands right now. You've grown since I first met you. I'm glad I met someone like you, a teammate that I can talk to, and now with your stand, one that I can fight with. Your special now though. You went and took my first kiss." The blond didn't hesitate to include the last statement.

"O-Oh, then I guess we're equal then?" Trish said with a smile. Giorno closed his eyes and nodded.

"I suppose so. Also, can you get up? I think I'm losing blood circulation to my legs." He said, trying to move his legs, but failed. The pinkette then got off of him, and held out her hand to him. He grabbed it, then stood up.

"Thank you, now should we meet up with the rest?" Giorno asked.

"Yes we shall." Trish replied, intertwining their hands as they continued their journey to defeat her father.

* * *

**And that's all folks! I feel like this was my best written story yet! Not only was this my first multi-chapter story, but my first kissing scene as well! I accomplished alot with this fanfiction. Thank you to the people that follow and favourite my stories. It inspires me that people like my content and want to see more. This has also turned into my most viewed fic! Once again, thank you for reading this, and I hope you had a great time reading this. More will come in the future, so stay tuned!**


End file.
